List of Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles/Shippings
This is an article for all 'shippings '''that are canon in Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles Shippings Ajani and Ayo Ajani mets Ayo. Ajani was very nice and affectionate towards her, which made their relationship become stronger and eventually start loving each other. They get married after a few months of knowing each other, which Ayo becomes the queen consort. Azaad and Fuli "Afuli" is a minor ship in the series. At first, Azaad shows mild annoyance at Fuli's presence in his territory. However, after Fuli abandons the race to save him, he now considers him a friend. It becomes clear that the two of them have developed feelings for each other as the others point out how much they enjoy being together. Bunga and Binga "Bnga" is a minor ship in the series. Bunga got excited to meet another honey badger. The two bonded over their love for dares. Bunga thinks that Binga is stinkier than him. Baliyo and Mansa Baliyo and Mansa are newer ship in the series. Imara and Kasi Imara and Kasi is a minor ship in the series. Janja and Jasiri "Jani" is a minor ship in the series. Despite their initial rivalry, once Janja joins Hafsa's Clan, they never stay away from each other for long, and she seems to find him funny, even when he is scared. Kovu and Kiara Kiara and Kovu are a canon pairing. Kovu is an Outsider lion and Kiara is a lioness princess. They become mates in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. A song featured in the second film, Love Will Find a Way, is centered around the two of them wanting to be together. Kingiza and Rani "Kingi" is a secondary ship in the series. Although they're close friends, Rani has strong feelings for Kingiza which started when they first met when they were cubs. Rani even helps Kingiza out and is always worry about him whenever he gets hurt or when he does things that are dangerous just to help others. Eventually, Rani asks Kingiza to be her mate. And at the end of Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, Kingiza and Rani become mates. Kion and Mhina The "Kina" relationship is the biggest ship in the series. The ship is quite prevalent in Princess Ava15's other work, such as Legends of the lion guard: A New Journey or The Leopon Legacy. At First, Mhina skeptical of Kion's calling as leader of the lion guard, but as shown during the events of "Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy", mhina has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. In the events depicted in the episode, the young leader, Kion start to realized that both he and Mhina both have to take leadership role at young age and had much in common.This allowed them to understand and help one another with their respective problems, which in turn blossomed their friendship into romantic love. Mhina loves the fact that Kion is one of only few animals who understands him for who he really is, instead of what he looks like. Kion deeply cares for mhina, which was shown in Protecting Mhina when he didn't show up for patrol. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends and family. Nguruma and Zuri "Nguri" is a minor ship in the series, first appearing in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy". Nguruma mentions Zuri in "A Wonderful Royal Summit", calling her his girlfriend. Ono and Anga "Onga" is a minor ship in the series. Anga cares greatly for Ono, and is very supportive and protective of him. Ono is shown to be very attached to Anga, and enjoys spending time with her. Simba and Nala Simba and Nala are a canon pairing. Simba is a lion prince and Nala is a lioness who is betrothed to him. They become mates in The Lion King, and are together in all of the subsequent media. A song featured in the first film, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", is centered around the two of them falling in love. Uchoraji and Gallery Tuliza397.png|Azaad and Fuli Ginterbong203.png|Bunga and Binga Battle-for the-Pride Lands (880).png|Simba and Nala Kovu and Kiara.png|Kovu and Kiara FriendsEnd319.png|Ono and Anga Battle for the pride lands (448).png|Janja and Jasiri Mhina and Kion.png|Kion and Mhina Category:Culture Category:Lists